Vikings War
by clank2662
Summary: dragons are robotic creatures with immense powers and Vikings are robotic mobile suits that people use to fight dragons. Hiccstrid and i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_For many years the planet was at peace but, humanity could not keep the peace. Humanity began to fight over small disagreements that led to all out war. With that the creation of the DRAGONs artificial mechanical life forms that fought on both sides, after the war the DRAGONs left and became wild. But history loves to repeat itself. And humanity began to fight again. This time one side had complete control over the DRAGONs! And it looked to be the end of the losing side. Until they created the VIKINGs a heavily armored mobile suit with advanced weaponry and the Dagger mobile suit, a smaller version of the VIKINGs but still very powerful. The two sides fought for five years. Our story begins with a young DRAGON pilot named Astrid as she is given the most powerful DRAGON ever created. The Night Fury, the successor of the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge._

Astrid stood before the mighty Night Fury. She really didn't want to pilot this dragon but, she was the only one who could get the dam thing to work. She really wanted a Deadly Nadder, a superior model of the old storm sworders. A voice came over the intercom.

"All pilots to your dragons, prepare for raid!"

Astrid jumped up into the Night Fury's cockpit and started it up.

 **"Hello I am the AI toothless, how may I help you?"**

"Help me pilot the Night Fury"

 **"Request confirmed pilot assistance is now online"**

Astrid sighed as she took off and followed the Deadly Nadders as they flew to the target of the city of Berk!

Meanwhile on Berk in a VIKING hanger, a VIKING pilot was working on his Viking, codename Fallen Zero. The pilot was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. In the hanger were three Vikings.

Vikings are massive humanoid mobile suits that are used by to fight against dragons. The common features are a horned helmet and the green eyes.

One of the Viking codename Sandrock stood at the far end of the hanger, with its massive heat shotels firmly on it's back and it was green and yellow with a bright white colour as the base, and is piloted by the mighty Stoic "The Vast" Haddock.

The next one was Viking Berserker, a massive gundam with two double barrel gatling gun on its forearms and missile pods on the shoulders with a dark blue paint job, and is piloted by Hiccup's friend Ragnar Bonecrusher.

Hiccup looked up and smiled at his work. His Fallen Zero was the successor to the Viking Wing Zero Custom, with black angel wings and a dark grey body, high powered beam rifle, shoulder gatling guns, a beam saber, and a shield.

He smiled and then the intercom came on.

"DRAGONs inbound, pilots to your stations"

Hiccup climbed into the cockpit and started up Fallen Zero and walked out of the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

**So to clarify everything for everyone; Dragons are zoids and Vikings are gundam basically. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Viking Wars**

Hiccup walks Viking Fallen Zero out of the hanger and turns towards the incoming dragons, a flock of Deadly Nadders, slow but heavily armored Gronckles and, thin and fast Hideous Zipplebacks. Hiccup looked at the scanner. It said there was a Monstrous Nightmare but, Hiccup couldn't see it. Hiccup raised his Viking's shield and put the beam rifle on top and prepared to fire. A rangefinder came out of the right side of the headrest and covered Hiccup's right eye. He locked onto a target and fired. His shoulder gatling gun locked on and started firing a barrage of bullets at the dragons. A Nadder exploded. Then Viking Sandrock came out of the hanger with his father piloting it. He fired his beam pistol and hit a Nadder.

"Hiccup, get that thing back inside" Stoick boomed over the radio at Hiccup. Before Sandrock got on a mobile suit board and took off.

"Yes sir" said Hiccup before sighing. Hiccup felt a hand on his Viking's shoulder he turned his head to see Viking Berserker.

"I know you and your about to do something stupid, I'll cover you" said Ragnar over the radio.

Just then something slammed into the ground behind them. They quickly turned around to see a medium size dragon that was at least 40 feet tall, 65 feet long and 20 feet wide.

"What's that?" asked Ragnar.

"I don't really want to find out" said Hiccup before pointing his beam rifle at the dragon and firing. The dragon easily dodged the attack. Ragnar pointed all his Gatling guns at the Dragon and open fired. The dragon jumped up and started flying away from them.

"Come on let's get it" said Hiccup as he activated his Viking's thrusters and took off. Berserker quickly got on a mobile suit board and followed after Hiccup.

Hiccup locked his gatling gun on the dragon and fired hitting the dragon in the right hind leg before the gun jammed. Hiccup pointed his beam rifle at the dragon, which quickly turned around and charged him. He hit the dragon in the other hind leg and brought his shield up but was quickly ripped away. Hiccup pointed his rifle at the dragon only for it to rip his forearm off. Hiccup screamed in pain as electricity sparked all around the cockpit.

"HICCUP!" shouted Ragnar as he flew at the black dragon, which grabbed Fallen Zero and threw it at Berserker and sent him crashing into the ground. Ragnar shook his head and looked up and saw the black dragon with Fallen Zero in its claws, before it took off.

"NO!" shouted Ragnar as he quickly tried to get Berserker to get up but, by the time Berserker had gotten up the dragons had left. Viking Sandrock came over to Berserker.

"Ragnar, what are you doing? Where's Hiccup?" said Stoick.

"The dragon's got him!" said Ragnar.

"What?" said Stoick.

"We have to go after them" said Ragnar.

"We can't our machines are low on power and need to be repaired, we'll go after himas soon as they're fixed" said Stoick.

Ragnar looked out towards the horizon, 'I hope your ok, my friend'

Meanwhile….

"Toothless, why did you capture this Viking?" asked Astrid.

" **Because it is interesting and the pilot is very skilled. I'd like to see how he does in a dragon compared to a Viking"** said Toothless.

Astrid sighed, there was no understanding this AI but, she had to deal with it. Astrid put the Night Fury on auto pilot as they flew back to their home of Draconica.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am quite disappointed with all my viewers who haven't reviewed…. I want someone to say something about it…. Well here's the next chapter you dirty little dragons! :-)**

It had been three days since Hiccup and his Viking Fallen Zero had been captured. Hiccup would say he hated it but that would be a lie, he liked the girl who would visit him every day. This girl's name was Astrid Hofferson and her father was the commander-in-chief of the Draconian forces. He was a real goof ball when she was around especially telling her that her name meant 'Divine Beauty' in the Norse language. She turned away from him and blushed at the comment. Sure guys had always been trying to hit on her but, that was either because they wanted to get in with her father or just wanted her for her body.

Astrid was walking to Hiccup's cell and when she arrived it was empty. She turned to a guard and said, "Where's the prisoner?"

"Oh Ms. Hofferson, the prisoner was moved to Exodus" said the guard.

"Torture Asylum Exodus?" said Astrid.

"Yes, your father ordered him to be moved there to get information on the enemy out of him" said the guard.

Astrid turned and stormed out of the prison. She walked into the hanger that the Night Fury and Fallen Zero were kept in. Astrid looked up at the Viking, it was still damaged from the battle, and its lower set of wings had been removed because they were damaged beyond repair. The arms had been replaced by new ones that Toothless designed and were surprisingly similar to the originally arms. She walked over to it and sat down on its foot and put her face in her hands and started to cry lightly.

"What have I done?" Astrid said to herself.

Toothless' hologram, a tiny dragon with no teeth, appeared next to Astrid.

" **Astrid, why are you crying?"** asked Toothless

"Because the Viking pilot, Hiccup, was sent to Exodus" said Astrid.

" **Well then, I guess you'd better get in his Viking then"** said Toothless

"What?"

" **Do you know who created me?"** asked Toothless

"No"

" **My creator's name is Valka Haddock, this boy Hiccup, is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; my creator's son"** said Toothless

"So? What does this have to do with anything?"

" **One of my primary programs is to protect young master Hiccup. My creator wanted to make sure he was safe. Unfortunately, Ms. Valka was pronounced MIA after she went to investigate a disturbance in a small town. I was supposed to be sent to young master Hiccup but, the army would not allow it. I was then made the AI for the Night Fury dragon that Ms. Valka had created. I also noted that this Viking, codename Fallen Zero was similar to a design that Ms. Valka had been working on before she disappeared. I realized that Ms. Valka had designed them both to be able to join together. If you pilot the Viking out of the hanger and get it into the air; I'll be able to activate the system to combine the two machines into Viking Fallen Zero Fury"** explained Toothless

"Will we save Hiccup?"

" **Of course we will"** said Toothless

"Then, I'm in" said Astrid before she climbed into the cockpit of Fallen Zero and quickly figure out how to start it up.

'It's just like the Night Fury, except it's not as complicated' Astrid said to herself as she recognized most of the controls.

The cockpit closed and she realized the hanger doors wouldn't open. She cocked the Viking's right fist back and punched thru the hanger doors causing an explosion. As she walked the Viking out of the hanger, she noticed that combat crews were scrambling Gronckles. She quickly found the switch that activated the thrusters and took off.

"Toothless, I'm in the air"

" **Roger. Night Fury and Viking Fallen Zero fusion system startup"** said Toothless

The Night Fury shot up into the sky and broke up into many pieces. Astrid's eyes widened as the Night Fury broke apart. The head unit of the Night Fury connected to the upper torso area on the Viking, while the front and hind legs became armor for the arms and legs. The Night Fury's wings connected themselves right were the missing wings had been. The main body of the Night Fury had become armor for the lower torso and a shield for the Viking. The tail had split into five pieces; the two tailfins folded up and became a second set of horns on the Viking's head. The base of the tail split in half and became shoulder guards for the Viking, while the rest of the tail flattened itself out and became a sword, which was strapped to the Viking's back.

" **Viking Fallen Zero Fury fusion complete!"** said Toothless

"Toothless you did it!" said Astrid.

" **Of course I did. Now let's go save young master Hiccup!"** said Toothless

"Right" said Astrid before she commanded the Viking to fly at top speed to Asylum Exodus.

 **So what did you all think? Was it good? Please read and review!**


	4. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
